Mi Will
by Kimy-048
Summary: algo de vida real... no es ni ilución ni fantasías... algo teticro pasa en mi escuela.... hay espíritus.... fantasmas...


**T**ú ¿Crees en los fantasmas? No se tú.... pero yo he aprendido a creer en ellos, aunque esa idea me altera un tanto.

Mi nombre es Marcela Pavez Salvo, vivo en la ciudad más austral de Chile ¨ Punta Arenas ¨ tengo una familia que amo mucho que se constituye de mis padres, Miguel Pavez, un Sub. Oficial de la fuerza aérea de Chile o mejor conocida como Fash, mi madre, Mónica Salvo, proveniente de la décima región de los Lagos, ella, es la bibliotecaria de mi establecimiento estudiantil, mi hermana mayor, Gabriela Pavez, que tiene 18 años y va en cuarto medio de mí mismo colegio, y mi hermana menor, Francisca Pavez, la pequeña de la familia, tiene dos añitos y va en un jardín aún.

Yo... bueno, me considero una persona muy especial... desde pequeña he tenido fantasías de cuentos de hadas y cosas por el estilo, y a pesar de tener 15 años aun creo en eso. Por ello he leído ilustraciones como ¨ Harry Potter ¨ cuentos que me hacen imaginarme un mundo mejor, y lleno de cosas increíbles. Creo que al tener esta mentalidad, igual soy un tanto sensible, ya que lloro mucho con esas historias tristes, o sea es sencillo hacerme tocar lo más profundo de mi alma...

Gracias a mis principios, he conseguido buenas amistades, a las cuales valoro mucho, y no sé que haría sin ellas

- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunté a mis compañeras de salón mientras me sentaba en una silla y cruzaba mis brazos

- Practicamos ver el aura- respondió Carolyna, mi mejor amiga

- ¿Aura?- pregunté - ¿Y eso?-

- es la energía que nos rodea siempre, es la energía que cada persona, animal, vegetal o cosa posee- respondió nuevamente Carolyna

- órale- dije, pues, siempre acostumbro a decir ¨ órale ¨ al interesarme algo - ¿cómo la vez?-

- es simple- me dijo Nicole - intenta buscar un fondo blanco, y concentra tu mirada en una estatuilla o persona, mira su borde, y verás algo-

- ¿en serio?- dije mirando al tiro el primer fondo blanco y a la primera persona que se me cruzo... pero no vi nada

- necesitas práctica- dijo Nicole

- descuida, si prácticas, lo verás- acoto Carolyna

- mm...- dije

La idea de practicar no me agrado nada ¿para qué? no me llamo mucho la atención hasta una tarde en mi casa cuando recordé el tema, mira la pared blanca de mi habitación, y la figura de un angelillo delante de una cruz con sus brazos estirados hacía arriba. Después de concentrarme mucho... note algo que nunca había notado, o tal vez si, pero no me percataba, que una especie de borde de color dorado rodeaba la figura

-¡Aura!- exclame - por fin.... la pude ver.... ¿dorada? valla... ¿qué significará eso?-

A la mañana siguiente si mal no recuerdo, me acerque a Carolyna, le hablé de mi situación y ella me contesto

- ¡ah! es muy bueno que la veas al fin-

- gracias- le dije avergonzada - ¿que es eso del dorado?-

- Dorado es el color de las cosas religiosas, santas, mirale el aura a un padre en la iglesia mientras habla de Dios, será dorada, lo mismo pasa con las estatuillas de Dios, si no poseen color Dorado será verde o azul, los colores significan diferentes cosas- concluyó

- aps, que entretenido- observe que tomo un libro y comenzó a leer - ¿qué lees?-

- ¿ah? ¡ah! Brida-

- ¿Brida?-

- así es-

- ¿de qué se trata?-

- de muchas cosas sobre aura, magia y... eso-

- ¡órale! ¿me lo prestas?-

- claro, pero primero la Karina-

- ah....-

Me llamo la atención el tema del libro, le pregunté a mi mamá, ella no lo tenía y eso me puso de mal humor, pero me aconsejo que le pida uno a mi Tía Beatriz, lee mucho y demás que tiene el libro por allí.

El día que le pedí el libro, me lleve la gracia de que no tenía el libro que le pedía... me desepcione, Karina se demoraba mucho en leer y me quedaría con las dudas hasta porder leerlo, mi tía noto mi tristeza y me presto otro

- este te gustará ¨ Viaje a través del tiempo ¨-

- valla... ¿de qué se trata?-

- léelo por ti misma-

Acepte el reto, leí muy rápido el libro, era de un tema interesante, se trataba de un psicólogo que curaba a sus pacientes con el tema de ¨ regresiones ¨ tal vez se pregunten ¿cómo? Porque yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero el tenía la teoría de que los males que poseemos hoy en día las personas se debe a que sufrimos algo en nuestras vidas pasadas. Eso me llamo demasiado la atención, contaba una de las tantas historia sobre un señor que era piloto de aviones, y cada vez que subía al avión temía que unas de las alas del avión se cayera, así que siempre la miraba temoroso por el vuelo. Al hacerce la regresión, se pudo saber de que el sufria ese miedo ya que en una vida pasada, era piloto de avión de guerra, y que sus propios aliados le atacaron el avión en unas de sus alas, provocando que éste cayera y así su muerte.

Al mismo tiempo que leí el libro, aprendí a hacer regresiones, pues, en el ¨apéndice del libro¨ salía como se debe hacer una regresión. Decidí juntarme con Carolyna e intentarlo, pues daba la certeza de que era seguro eso.

Nos juntamos y probamos al tiro el método, ella trajo su grabadora y leyó las intrucciones mientras que yo probaba la regresión. El primer intento no funcionó...

- tal vez sea por mi mala pose- sugerí

- tal vez- dijo apenada - ya que grabamos intentemos las dos-

- claro-

Nos pusimos en una posisión comoda, y así lo intentamos. Este si resulto, pude ver mucho, era una especie de caballero en el siglo XVIII estaba en lo alto de un castillo, miraba el paisaje... era hermoso, sentí el viento en mi rostro, era muy agradable, toque mi cinturón y note que poseía una espada, recordé mi Katana, que significa espada en no sé qué idioma, eso me puso contenta, pero, algo irrumpió esa felicidad... una caída de los más alto, algo sentí en mi espalda... era una especie de espada o cuchilla que atravesaba mi espalda y provocaba mi muerte...

- ¡genial!- dijo Carolyna - yo no vi nada....-

- valla- dije sin entender

Aquella sensación de temor a que la gente se acerque a mi espalda me invadió todo el día, después de esa regresión, la practique unas veces más, capté otra en que era una especie de Agente, corría tras algo, y disparos me asesinaban por detras, me perseguían por algo, el principal tema de mi muerte siempre es mi espalda, ójala que no me pase nada con ella más adelante.


End file.
